Feralon
by nimueaeon
Summary: A woman with psycic powers gets chosen this year to go to a neighboring planet to work. She is chosen by this planet's prince. She doesn't want to be his servent or anything else to him. A story about her adventure's on this new planet.


**Hello everybody, this story is about aliens. sort of. anyways hope everyone likes it. Please review. Tell me what you think.**

Every two years they showed up. They take a herd of young girls and some of them never come back. No one really talks about it because they all know what happens. They die. They get eaten alive.

"Ok,"Sheila said as she lay in the grass looking up at the sky. She didn't really know what happened to the girls but she wasn't about to find out. Even though she day dreamed about the Feralonians she didn't want to really have to find out first hand. Who knows what really happens to the girls who get taken away.

Only two days before the Dochma, the leader of Feralon, comes to choose new girls and bring back what's left of the old. Sheila flicked her wrist and the basket moved forward towards her so she could reach in and grab a bottle of water. Two days. Ha. I'll be long gone by then.

Sheila lay in her thoughts for a long time before she got up. Her back was sore from the hard ground and she felt a headache coming along. She opened up her mind and felt something for the shortest second and it was gone. She ignored it because in her experience, out here it is an animal with high intelligence. Those buggers always screw up the radar.

"I need to get away from here,"Shelia sighed as she stretched on her toes.

Sheila pulled the basket into her arms and folded up her blanket so she could stuff it into the basket along with some left over food. Her small feet pushed into the grassy knoll as she walked down a well trodded path. She knew it by heart. Her home.

Her skirt billowed in the evening wind as it started to pick up. She could smell some sweet tangy mixture coming from the small cabin. She already knew what it was. She had come home to the same scent many times before.

"Mother the pie smells wonderful,"she said as she walked through the door.

No sound erupted as it usually did. Sheila shouted again as her steps got more frantic. She could hear her blood pounding in her head as she searched every room. Finally she reached the last door. The kitchen. She opened it slowly but when she saw her mother doubled over she pushed it aside quickly. She stepped forward swiftly as she knelt next to her frail clammy body.

"What is it that hurts mama," she whispered as if her voice would break her.

"Everything hurts," her mother mummbled.

"Lay down so I can look at you," Sheila said as she pushed her to the floor.

Sheila sat close to her as she opened her mind. She could feel her mind probing through her mothers body slowly. It was hard work but she knew she could do the job and get it right. She moved persistently down her mothers body. Her body felt light as she reached the heart where her mother was clutching her self. Then it was there. It flickered like a small red ball of light. It was clogging a vein like sludge.

She simply had to free the red like grunge from her vein. She set her mind to the obstruction gradually using white light to shift it. She could feel it budge and she pushed the white light brighter. Finally it moved and then disappeared as if obliterated.

She pulled herself back into her body and her body jolted. Her mother lay on the floor silent with her eyes closed. She shook her mother softly.

"Mama," Sheila said with a shriek.

"Help me to my bed Lee," she said with a tired tone.

"Ok mama."

Two days later

"Damn it," Sheila said as she paced the floors.

Today was the day and she was still at home. This was bad. This is really bad. She didn't know what to do. Then it came to her. She ran down the hallway into her room. She pulled out the oldest dress she owned. It needed to be changed a bit. She took off the one she was wearing and changed into it. It was a little short but it will do. It was grey and the white on the sleeves was faded. It was torn jaggedly on the bottom and the slip was nonexistent. Her breast filled out the top better and it hugged her waist and flared past her knees but showed her ankle. She walked outside and took off her shoes.

She made the walk quickly over to a puddle with mud in it. Sheila dipped her feet into the water and settled them on the bottom. She spread some up her ankles with her hands and smeared the muck all over the dress. She walked back into the house and started teasing her hair. After she made her hair look like a rats nest she drew on a mole the size of Texas.

When she heard the knock on the door it made her jump off her chair. Sheila walked slowly and she smiled when they knocked again. In the most annoying voice she could use she said, "I'm coming."

She giggled. She sounded anal. Literally. When she opened the door her mouth dropped. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

His form was like most Feralonians but his was completely chiseled to perfection and his skin was so gold the sunlight reflected off his upper body and thighs. His garb was also native to his kind. It looked like the butt flaps that a person always sees in the movies on Native Americans. The man's head was bald and smooth but so sexy with his expressive face. His eyes were so blue they contrasted with his skin. All she saw was big blue eyes, open, infinite. He had full lips that looked like liquid gold and a beautiful slim nose proportionate to his face.

She saw a flash of white when she heard him talk and really didn't hear anything as she looked over him again. "What?" she said as she looked up again.

He looked down at her, "I said may I come in."

She recovered and used her nasal voice again, "Yes, sir do come in."

He stepped into the small house and looked around. Sheila reached out with her mind and felt two more men. The man standing next to her turned his head towards her with a question in his eyes. "What is your name?" he said softly.

"Sheila," she said with a dry mouth.

He walked around the room and turned towards her and looked her up and down. She could feel his hot graze moving up and down her body and it made her body shiver. She wished this would be another situation. They are not really bad people. They pay the women who leave, for the two years they are there. And from what she heard it's a lot of money. Her mother never had to work after she got back from Feralon.

She walked down the hall and moved to the farthest door. The Feralonian followed her. This is my mother's room. She is sick right now," she said in a low voice as she moved to the next door, "This is my room."

She pushed the door open and walked in. He followed and looked around. He glanced back over at her and she turned and walked back out the door to the living room. Sheila stood alone for a brief moment before the Feralonian moved back into the same room.

"My name is Dominixon," he uttered openly as he held out his hand.

She looked down at his big hand and put hers in his and shook it. He smiled a brilliant smile and she slowly pulled her hand away. The contact had her knees into jelly. She opened the door for him and he stared at her.

"You need to get your things," he commanded.

"What," she sputtered.

He sighed, "I said you-"

"I know what you said you idiot!" she practically screamed.

His face hardened and then softened when Sheila started to cry. Sheila walked back to her mother's room. She shook her mother awake and fell into her arms when her eyes popped open. "It's alright daughter. Your making it worst than it seems. They are not bad people. You knew it would come eventually."

"I know but I was hoping it would be later. I'm not ready," Sheila cried.

Her mother patted her back and she pulled a picture out of herself and father holding Sheila. "Take this with you. I will be here when you return," she smiled softly as she hugged her daughter again.

Sheila walked back into her room and pulled out a chest. She pulled out three of her favorite dresses and placed them into the chest with the picture. She threw in some shoes and a few personal things. She moved around the room and pulled up a wooden floor board. Inside were all of her most valuable possessions, a ruby necklace with rubies the size of nickels so red they resembled blood. There was also a blue sapphire ring and some pearl ear rings. She placed them in a black velvet bag and into her chest.

She picked up the small chest and carried it into the front room. Dominixon pulled it from her grasp and walked out the door to a machine hovering above the ground. Sheila stared at it once again with her mouth wide open. She saw him pull it open and place her chest into it. He stepped back over to her and took her arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

Sheila propelled herself into the metallic machine so that Dominixon had to push her up when he sat down next to her. He pulled the curtain aside and glared out at the country side. She could not see his face but his emotions were rolling off of him hitting her like a tidal wave. She shifted uncomfortably around in the machine as they moved quickly across the country side. They stopped many times at different houses and picked up more girls but none came into the carriage with her. They were all escorted to the following machines behind the one she sat in now.

Dominixon pulled himself back up into the joxcart and sat down next to the girl who tried to fool him. It made him smile because it has happened before. They try to get out of their two year term but eventually they get brought to Feralon. He glanced over towards her and sighed. He felt her touch his mind but he wasn't sure. He knew she didn't want to go with him but at the end of her two years she wouldn't want to leave.

**Please Review.**

**Nimue**


End file.
